


Learning You

by Sweet_Enerliel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Emotional, Hand Jobs, I'm just rambling at this point..., Love, M/M, New Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Teasing, Touching, connection, it's all a little wishy-washy, it's all in there, just mentions, mentions of foot fetish and tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Enerliel/pseuds/Sweet_Enerliel
Summary: Since Castiel is new to this human thing, as well as this relationship thing, Dean has taken the wheel when it comes to their sex lives. Cas wants a chance to make Dean breathless for once. He wants to give back some of what Dean has given him, but he needs Dean to give up the reigns. Thankfully, Dean doesn't take much convincing.





	Learning You

“Dean, I’d like to make a request.”

Dean rolled out from under the Impala, wrench in hand, squinting at Castiel from his dolly. “Uh, right now?”

“Well, yes… no. Um.” Cas shifted, looking around the garage uneasily. “You see, I think I need to make the request now while I still have the nerve, and I know you’re busy so we don’t have to follow through right now, not to say that I would be oppos-”

Dean flailed his wrench, in an effort to halt Cas’ rambling. “Alright, Alright! No problem, buddy, lay it on me.”

“Right. Dean.” Castiel squared his shoulders with his chin tucked to his sternum, looking a bit silly from Deans angle directly below him. Dean didn’t comment or smirk, just in case it would offend Cas or scare him off. “I’d like to discuss doing something a bit different.”

“Well, I’ve never been into karaoke, but I’ll take one for the team if you insist.”

“What does this have to do with singing poorly to popular songs, Dean? And that’s a lie, I know for a fact you love-”

“Yeah, Cas, shut up and get to the point. What do you mean, different?” Dean rolled the rest of the way out and stood, brushing himself off as he talked.

“I’m talking about sex, Dean.”

Dean got a devilish look in his eye and picked up a rag to wipe down his wrench. “Oh, now that’s something I can get behind,” Dean lifted the wrench to a forty-five-degree angle, twisting his rag-covered fist purposefully up and down the tool, spending extra time at the end. “Or I could get behind you, sweet cheeks.”

Cas’ face was stoic as ever, except for a twitch in one eyebrow and the flush of his neck, spreading up into his cheeks giving him away. Dean’s eyes glinted with satisfaction at riling Cas up. But Cas had something to say, and he would say it. “No, Dean, that is the problem. You are always taking the lead, and pulling me to pieces…”

“You mean you don’t … like it?”

“No, No! Dean, I love that. I need that sometimes. But, I just… I want to be able to do to you what you do to me.”

“Cas, if you’re worried I’m not satisfied because you’re a little new at this, don’t be. I am hella satisfied.”

“It’s not that either, Dean. When you take over, I can’t focus; I lose myself completely and I can hardly pay attention to what you like. You’re so exquisitely talented at it that I can’t keep up.”

“Fuck Cas, quit sweet-talkin’ me or I won’t be able to stop myself from taking you right here.” Dean moved to step closer, but Cas held up a hand to stop him.

“All I’m asking is for a chance to do what I want. Whatever I want without question or complaint. I don’t mean anything painful, of course, I just want to learn your body, to explore, if you will.”

Dean was getting hard already. Dean didn’t know what this would entail, exactly, but he knew Castiel. He had a curious mind, and patience to rival a saint. Whatever Cas was thinking, it would probably be nothing short of blissful.

“Yes. Fuck, yes, Cas. Whatever you want.”

Castiel’s tense shoulders relaxed with a sigh. “Okay then. We’ll need some rope.”

••••♡••••

“Not that I’m complaining, Cas, but is this really necessary?”

Castiel completed his final knot, binding Dean spread-eagle to the bed. Being more interested in Castiel’s proposition, the two of them had left the garage and Dean washed himself up so they could “get this show on the road.” Dean looked up at Cas where he stood to the right of the bed, carefully tying the soft ropes so they would do the least damage if Dean struggled.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. I don’t trust you to allow me to complete my exploration without taking control back. And I would too easily relinquish it.”

“Aw Cas, you don’t trust me?” Dean grinned charmingly at Cas.

“Hmmm, no,” Cas replied quickly, with a smirk of his own.

Dean snorted, “You’re a smart one, Cas I’ll give you that.”

“Yes.” Cas gazed with regal approval at his bound and totally naked handiwork, then deflated a bit with trepidation. “I have one more request.” He said tentatively. “I do not wish to gag you, because that seems… I don't know. I do not like that. And I want to hear your sounds fully, and naturally. But I don’t want you to say anything. Can you do that? I just want to observe without being made fun of.”

“You know I only tease you out of love, right? I don't mean anything by it.”

“Yes, I know. But I have little confidence in this area, and I will, as you say, “puss out” if I get discouraged. Besides, the idea of having Dean Winchester speechless...well. Let's just say I have my fantasies too.”

“Fuck Cas, you’re going to kill me.” Cas’ face fell with concern, but Dean quickly continued, “I won’t make any promises, but I’ll try to keep it to ‘fuck, yes, and more,’ if that’s okay with you,” Dean smiled reassuringly at Cas. “And also, I’ll let you know if I really don’t like something. Though, I doubt it’ll come to that. I’m a pretty kinky mother-fucker,” Dean finished with a wink.

“That sounds reasonable,” Cas smiled fondly. “Shall we get started then?”

Dean nodded eagerly and Cas climbed onto the bed, naked himself except for a pair of bright navy blue boxer-briefs. He looked nervous again; like he didn’t really know what to do. But Dean promised he wouldn’t say anything, so he closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to put off an air of peace. Breathing steadily and focusing on the warmth of the dimly lit, cozy little bedroom, Dean waited. He listened to Cas’ breathing too, trying to gauge his mood. Eventually, Cas’ breathing seemed to calm too, and he began to shift on the bed. Dean opened his eyes again when Cas swung his leg over to straddle Dean’s abdomen. Cas scanned Dean with his eyes, steady and thorough; everywhere from the tips of his fingers, to the lines in his forehead to the dip of his navel. Cas wasn’t hard, and Dean was only partially there just from being naked and tied to the bed by Cas. And yet this suddenly felt startlingly intimate.

Finally, Cas met Dean’s eyes for a moment, then started to move. Still silent and steady, Cas stretched his hand toward Deans bound wrist and stroked, just gently, down his inner forearm. The sudden touch made Deans muscle jump, but he quickly calmed, trying to remain relaxed. Cas watched the path of his fingertips studiously until they reached his elbow. The touch went slowly back up to his wrist and down again several times, picking up phantom electricity with every stroke. Cas repeated this action on the other arm, continuing to his upper arms as well. It was clear the action wasn’t meant to tickle, but Dean couldn’t help bunching his muscles and clenching his fists, just a bit.

“You are so soft here, Dean.”

Through his distraction and erratic breathing, Dean had not realized he’d squinted his eyes shut until Cas’ remark caused them to open. He turned to Cas’ face, which was nothing short of mesmerized.

“Hey, I-”

“Ah-ah,” A finger placed over his lips silenced him, and Cas warned gently, “no talking, please.”

Dean nodded once and shut his lips, kissing the finger lying there. Cas smiled sweetly and turned his attention back to discovering Dean’s body. To say this was not what Dean expected would be an understatement. While it was sexy, this wasn’t about sex at all. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around the experience, but it was definitely about connection, Dean thought. Even though Cas was the one doing the poking around, Dean felt like he was discovering Cas in equal measure. Regardless of what it was or wasn’t, Dean liked this. He liked it a lot.

Abandoning Dean’s arms, for now, Cas moved on to his torso, where he used his palms just to feel the expanse of his chest. Dean sighed with contentment. It was like getting a very strange massage. It was less pressure, and more petting.

“I've wanted to do this since our first night together. You were so passionate and strong, yet so caring. You started a flame inside me that burns only for you. I want to set you ablaze too.”

If Dean could speak, he probably would have needled Cas for being so sappy and poetic. But another part of him wanted to confirm that Cas already does that. Every day, with every nerdy explanation, with every accidental joke, the pouty frowns and squinty smiles. Dean's heart was already on fire, more than Cas could ever know.

Cas circled Dean’s nipples with his thumbs, making Dean bite his lip and groan quietly. He lightened his touch at Dean’s collarbone, making him smile and scrunch his neck.

“A bit ticklish, I think,” Cas said, “I could have fun with that.”

Dean didn’t know why, but the way Cas said that made him shiver and get hot all over. He peered at Cas through his eyelashes in time to see Cas smile and chuckle mischievously. He was clearly gaining confidence in his actions, and Dean was glad. He couldn’t help but react honestly when he was resigned to Cas’ control like this. Cas was right to tie him down, because if he hadn’t, Dean would have lost his resolve just then and thrown Cas down to ravish him silly. Instead, Dean squirmed and whimpered a bit with the effort it took to not say anything.

Cas lifted himself away from where he’d leaned over Dean to scope out his next conquest. He crawled backward, all the way down so he knelt between Dean’s shins, and started slowly petting his legs.

“I’ve always liked your legs,” Cas observed, thoughtfully, “especially your thighs.” Cas squeezed the meat of Dean’s thighs, enough to make his legs jump, but not enough to hurt. “I think I’ll start here, though.”

Castiel scooted even further down the bed and turned so he was facing one ankle. Dean tensed when he saw Cas going for a foot because Cas was right; he was ticklish. But thankfully, Cas took Dean’s foot firmly in the palm of his hand, bracing the other on the ankle. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Dean’s foot, so gentle and sweet, it made Dean gasp. Apparently liking the sound, Cas pressed more kisses there, showering the tender skin with love. He did so on both feet until Dean made a protesting sound when Cas reached his toes. Cas hummed a laugh and flicked his tongue over the big toe once, then lifted his head and appraised Dean from there. He smiled and teased, “I think I would like to play with these someday. Use my tongue and my fingers, maybe other things. You know, the feet are one of the most innervated parts of the body. That’s why people are so fond of foot massages and foot fetishes are so common. I’ll bet I could give you a foot fetish. I could make you feel so good just by touching your feet, sucking on your toes, tickling just enough to rile you up. What do you think?”

Dean thought Cas might be right. He panted and stared at Cas’ predatory grin. He didn’t know what kind of face he was making, but whatever it was, it cracked Cas the hell up. He leaned away from Dean’s leg and threw his head back, laughing like he had no cares. Dean couldn’t help but laugh with him, letting his head hit the pillow as he giggled to the tune of Cas’ merriment. Once Cas got ahold of himself, he leaned back over Dean’s leg and continued his commentary. “One day. I may have to begin a list of experiments. This one is turning out to be very educational, don’t you agree?”

Even if Dean were allowed to speak he probably wouldn’t have. Cas had begun to caress his calf, all the way up to his knee, which turned out to be surprisingly pleasant. No one had ever paid this much attention to his calves before; who would think to? But when Cas massaged the muscle and added his lips into the mix again, brushing delicately over his leg hair and pressing into the soft skin to the side his knee, Dean could do nothing but hum in pleasure. Gentle fingers were playing at the back of his knee, which filled his belly with sunshine, making him want to laugh again. He didn’t quite laugh, but he did wriggle his shoulders in delight and press deeper into the mattress. Cas spent a good deal of time here as well, smiling into his kisses when Dean called his name occasionally.

This was divine. This was ecstasy. He would let Cas do this to him for hours if he wanted. Being tied down took all responsibility out of his hands and forced him to let someone else take care of him. He didn’t mind the responsibility, especially when his partner was as enthusiastic and responsive as Cas. But this was nice too. Dean could get used to this.

Moving up to Dean’s thighs, things got a little more heated. Cas praised his thighs, held as much as he could in his hands and squeezed. He grabbed his buttocks and stroked his flanks. Cas’ kisses turned to sucks, and the sucks turned to bites. The hands on the back of his thighs raked down the length of them, leaving red lines in their wake. Dean moaned, opening his thighs wider to egg Cas on. Not that Cas needed egging on. Both of them were panting furiously, Dean making any noise he wanted and pulling on his restraints, just so he could have the illusion of doing something.

“Cas, fuck! Oh God, yes!” Dean sang a litany of praises, not believing how hard he was without having any direct stimulation to his dick. “God, you’re perfect Cas.”

Cas looked up from his sumptuous feast, his lips plump and shiny. Cas’ dark eyes locked with Dean’s, and he pressed himself up from the bed. He crawled over Dean to straddle his waist again, leaning into his face. Dean began to lift up to finally claim Cas’ mouth, but without saying a word, Cas caught Dean by the chest and pressed him back down to the bed, panting hard. Then, he took Dean by the jaw and turned his face to the side, squeezing slightly once to indicate that Dean should not move.

“Do you know what one of my favorite things you do is, Dean? When we are in the heat of passion, do you know what I like most?” Cas growled, low and tingly, into Dean’s ear. He could hardly stand to sit still. “You may answer me, Dean.”

“Wha-wh-what?” One word was all Dean could manage, gasping under the weight of Cas’ sensual presence.

“When I am so lost I can barely speak, and all I know in the whole universe is you, you say things. Filthy things. You tell me what you’ll do to me, ask me questions that you know I can’t answer because my mind is a fog of pleasure, just so you can answer them for me. You talk to me, just like this, and sometimes touch…” Cas ran a single finger behind the curve of Deans ear, all the way down his neck, blazing a fire beneath his skin, “…You touch me and tease me with your words. Sometimes I think I can’t take it a moment longer, and others I think I never want you to stop.”

Cas settled his hips down then, brushing his prominent boner slowly up and down Dean’s abdomen, high enough that Dean’s dick receives no relief. Dean arches and groans, open-mouthed and throaty at the intensity of it all. He is sweating everywhere, burning from the inside out, and feeling Cas’ breath harsh and heavy on his neck. “Please, Cas, oh fuck, please!”

“Would you like me to tell you more about the things you do to me?” Cas punctuated his question with a swivel of his hips into the same place on Dean’s abs.

“Yes, yes! Yes, Cas, please… Tell me more.”

Cas sucked a wet, desperate kiss below Dean’s ear, then lifted himself back up to speak filth into Dean’s ear again, while one hand roamed the expanse of Dean’s chest and everywhere he could reach.

“I love your smell. Sometimes, all it takes is you walking by and all I can think about the rest of the day is getting into bed with you. One whiff and I’m picturing you taking advantage of me in the middle of the grocery store or out in the park. Maybe at a restaurant, where you’ll reach over and start stroking me through my pants under the table,” Cas reaches down to mimic his words with his actions, finally taking Dean into his hand. “You’ll go slow and light, make it last as long as possible, while I struggle to contain my cries of pleasure. I love it when you sneak up behind me and wrap me in your arms. You kiss all along my neck and shoulders and I feel tingles, running up my scalp and down my spine, like this,” Cas temporarily removes his hand from Dean’s dick to scratch and tickle at the back of his head. A violent shiver rocks his body and Dean gasps. “Whatever I’m doing, I have to stop because you’re touching me all over. Eventually, you reach your hand down my pants and were it not for your strength behind me, I would fall to my knees. I go weak when you take me. Any way you take me. Your hand, your mouth, fucking me into the bed. And it’s all the more pleasurable because I know you are taking your pleasure in me. You could have anyone but you chose me. I want you so bad it hurts. Can you feel how hard I am for you, Dean?”

At this point, Dean has lost all sense of the world. Just like Cas said, all he knows in the universe right now is Castiel. His clever, wonderful, terribly hot Castiel. Lost in the fantasy Cas is spinning and the continual tugging on his dick, Dean has no space in his head for anything else. And Cas just asked him a question. He doesn’t remember what the question was, but his answer will always be-

“Yes!”

“Yes,” Cas sighed against his cheek. “Then I shall give us both what we need.” Taking Dean’s jaw in his hand again, Cas yanked him into a furious kiss. He took them both in one hand and used their combined pre-cum to slick the way as he jerked them off. Tears of pleasure rolled down Dean’s face as he took what Cas gave him. It only took a few moments ‘til Dean saw nothing but white, the brightness spreading through him, voice cracking on an aborted scream. His mouth was still agape when he felt Cas flop half on top of him, his head pillowed on Dean’s bicep. Many moments passed as both of them laid there, gasping for breath. Dean never wanted to move again.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Cas lifted himself up, lazily kissing his way toward one wrist. Once he reached it, he clumsily untied the arm and kissed the red skin there. It didn’t hurt, but Dean thought there might be some bruising by tomorrow, with all the thrashing he did. Cas untied the rest of Dean’s limbs, kissing each one affectionately. When he was finished, he crawled back into bed and latched onto Dean like a starfish, making Dean chuckle. He lifted his limp arm to comb through Cas’ hair.

“Ugh,” Dean grunted.

“Mph,” Cas agreed.

Dean laughed again and he could feel Castiel smile against his chest. “That was somethin’ else, Cas, shit.”

“Was it a good something?” Cas mumbled.

“Hell, yeah.”

“Mmmmm. Good. Me too.”

Cas snuggled into Dean adorably. Dean asked, “Did you learn what you wanted?”

“I think I’ve started to. But I have a lifetime of learning to do if you’ll let me.” Cas tipped his head up and smiled brilliantly at Dean.

“I think I could live with that if you let me return the favor.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I love comments if you feel like leaving one.
> 
> Also, I tend to be a bit of a perfectionist, so if I spot mistakes later, it's not a story change or a chapter add if you see an update. Just grammar/spelling edits :)


End file.
